The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon plant botanically known as Penstemon hartwegii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Florpenmag’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Quedlinburg, Germany during July 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of a Penstemon cultivar having large flowers and a long flowering season.
The new Penstemon cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Penstemon hartwegii breeding selection coded 2525-1, not patented, characterized by its medium burgundy-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during September 2012 in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2012 in Quedlinburg, Germany and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.